You're Half My OTP
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Mortal AU - Percy has a fictional character crush on Keith from "Voltron: Legendary Defender". He goes to New York Comic Con with his friends and runs into the most perfect Keith cosplayer ever, whose name is Nico di Angelo and who is even more perfect than Keith. Cosplaying dorks in love ensue. Nico/Percy slash Nicercy


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || You're Half My OTP || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: You're Half My OTP – Let Me Be the Other Half

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; mortal AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, cosplay, fanboying, fluff, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Annabeth Chase, Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Summary: Percy fell head over heels in love when he first met that cosplayer – Keith from _Voltron: Legendary Defender_. He looked exactly like Keith; not just an 'on point' cosplay, no, his face and hair and posture. Cue in the awkward fanboy flirting...

 **You're Half My OTP**

 _Let Me Be the Other Half_

Percy made a high-pitched noise when he first saw _him_. He paused so abruptly, his best friend Leo ran straight into him. Leo grunted and complained, punching Percy's shoulder to get his attention. When Percy turned to Leo to apologize and then turned back, the other was gone.

"Okay, I bite; what did you see this time?", sighed Rachel amused.

Percy had managed to rope his three best friends into cosplaying with him. And using his patented, guaranteed Kitten Eyes of Doom ™ that always worked, he had managed to convince them what fandom to cosplay for. He grinned broadly, ruffling his fluffy wig up a little more.

"Voltron", chimed Percy eagerly.

"That's... still so new though", argued Annabeth, their fourth, curiously.

"Yeah, and have you hit the fandom? It's literally everywhere. So many fanfictions and fanarts already", huffed Leo and waved his arms around. "Figures there'd be cosplayers to that too. Duh."

"Come on now. I want to get inside. You can hunt cosplayers later", ordered Rachel firmly.

/break\

The second time was at a food stand. He was eating fries, laughing and joking around with a very handsome Captain America cosplayer. Once again, Percy made that embarrassing sound in the back of his throat – and when did he step that close up to the other cosplayer, because the next thing he knew, he was all up in the guy's personal space? Dark-blue contacts that were nearly gray, but the hair was _real_. That wasn't a wig. The fluffy, wild, black hair, kept longer to fit, was the real deal. His skin was just as pale as it ought to and the uniform looked so authentic.

To Percy, all cosplayers were awesome. When someone loved something, loved a character enough to want to portrait them, to put all the money and effort into creating a cosplay, then that was awesome. Even if the cosplay itself looked less than professional or the cosplayer had no resemblance to the character; it was the love that went into the cosplay that made it special.

That being said, meeting a cosplayer whose cosplay looked like it was right out of the movie/show, whose props were so authentic that they looked as though they could really work, a cosplayer who looked just like the character – that was intensely impressive. Especially when the character at hand was one of your absolute favorites (and your secret fictional character crush).

"Scusi? Everything... alright? Hello?", asked the cosplayer in front of him after a while.

Right. Just standing there and gaping was most likely very creepy. Percy blushed embarrassed. The voice was different. Well, of course it would be different – but he looked _so much_ like the character that somehow, Percy was expecting the real actual voice. This one was however even more pleasant. With a heavy Italian accent, dark and velvety. The guy should definitely look into a career as a voice actor himself. The amazing cosplayer was still looking at him a bit disturbed.

"You look like half my OTP", blurted Percy out, the first thing that came to his mind.

The hot cosplayer had an amazing laugh and Percy could also hear the Captain America next to him snicker at that, which only made Percy blush harder. But this wasn't his fault. This cosplayer looked so scarily much like Keith from _Voltron: Legendary Defender_ that it was impossible not to fanboy-squeal. Percy was only a fanboy too, after all. There was a confident grin on the Keith cosplayer's face as he cocked his head. That face, those hair, the posture; it was eerie how much the guy really did look like Keith. Percy's blush intensified as his mind went to the dirty corners filled with naughty fanfictions featuring his OTP. _Don't think smut about strangers_ , prayed Percy.

"That's the first one", chuckled the Keith cosplayer. "I got a _bunch_ of compliments on my cosplay and looks already, but no one's been that direct. Let me guess... You strike me as a... Klance fan."

Percy nodded sharply, cheeks positively burning in embarrassment. He was normally cooler about those kind of things. Approaching other cosplayers, especially those who cosplayed the things Percy loved, and fanboying with them. But this? This was the personification of his biggest fictional character crush and Percy's brain was having problems distinguishing that this wasn't Keith.

"Well... Do you... want to take a picture together?", offered the other after another moment.

"Gods, get your act together, Jackson", growled Percy beneath his breath, irritated by himself.

"What was that?", asked the Keith cosplayer confused.

Percy blinked and looked up. "Jackson, that's... me. Percy Jackson. I'm just... I swear I'm normally not that awkward, really. But you look... so insanely spot-on. Wow. I'm overwhelmed by your awesomeness, so really, it's your fault for making me that awkward."

"Nico. That's my name, you can call me Keith if you really want to, but my name's Nico", introduced the other himself, amusement dancing in his eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you. And let me return the compliment. You look very spot-on too. Especially the contacts... impressive."

Right. Percy was also in cosplay. He had forgotten about that for a little bit. _Voltron_ may be his current favorite and he was glad there were still awesome cartoons around, but he had chosen his childhood favorite for their group cosplay – _Ben 10_. And Percy? Percy was Ben. With the brown wig and the outfit from _Alien Force/Ultimate Alien_. Percy frowned confused.

"Those... aren't contacts. That's my eyes", corrected Percy and blinked a bit.

Suddenly, it was the other who invaded his personal space. Percy blushed as he felt a hand curl around his chin, tilting it up so Nico could get a better look at the acid-green eyes.

"Then you simply have gorgeous eyes", corrected Nico himself as he stepped away again.

"Do you want to take a picture now or do you want to write a crossover slash fic over there?", drawled the Captain America very unimpressed, camera in hand and eyebrow raised.

"Shut up, Jason", growled Nico displeased, glaring at his friend.

"But yes to the photo", smiled Percy and handed his own camera to the blonde. "Please?"

"Sure. Been taking photos of Nico with people all day long anyway", sighed Jason dramatically.

"Oh please. I had to pry two Peggy Carters and one Bucky Barnes off of you already", snarled Nico sarcastically. "Don't act like you're not attracting enough people either."

Jason looked smug and proud at that and Percy found it a bit endearing. Percy yelped a little as he was pulled close by Nico – Nico was not the 'hovering hand' kinda guy. No, if Percy had to describe it, the hand curling around his hip felt... nearly intimate. Not in a creeper or stranger danger kind of way, but in a pleasant way, as though the two were already very familiar with each other. Percy smiled into the camera and leaned closer to Nico. He liked the way they fit together.

"I hope we'll run into each other again", said Nico when they parted ways.

/break\

"What's with the dazed look on Nico's face?", asked Reyna as she rejoined her friends.

Jason smiled when he saw his girlfriend and pulled her into a kiss. She was the most drop-dead gorgeous Black Widow on this entire convention. Instead of the brighter red that would have clashed with her skin, she had a darker wig that actually complimented her. She was perfect.

"Nico met a cute cosplayer", chimed Jason teasingly.

"Oh? Don't tell me _another_ Lance cosplayer who wanted pairing-pictures with him?", sighed Reyna. "Because if we'd turn that into a drinking game, I'd be in a coma soon."

"He was the cutest Ben 10 cosplayer ever", replied Nico with the smallest smile. "And he was very adorably awkward. But... wow. His eyes. They were even more intensely glowing green than Ben's. He was really very pretty... Wait. I got a photo to prove."

Reyna frowned curiously as she leaned over to see. "Oh. Yeah, I saw him earlier. They're cool."

"They?", echoed Nico curiously and sat up some.

"Yeah, they're a Ben 10 group. I saw them shooting pictures earlier", nodded Reyna.

Nico hummed and nodded. "Well then, that might make finding him again a little easier, I guess."

"Can we first go look for your sister before you go booty-hunting?", requested Jason and rolled his eyes. "Frank sent me a text that they arrived. Move your ass, di Angelo."

Nico snorted. Originally, Jason and Reyna had been his sister's friends. Hazel and her boyfriend Frank had gone to high school with Jason and Reyna. Then, after graduation, somehow Nico had wound up at the same college as them and they started hanging out, while Hazel and Frank went to college in New Orleans. Ironic, how things played out like that. He had made insanely good friends with Reyna and Jason. Together, the trio headed toward the agreed upon meeting point.

It was easier to find the cute Ben 10 cosplayer again than anticipated. When Nico saw his sister, she was clearly flustered by a Latino in front of her. There was something about the Latino's cosplay that was familiar, this annoying buzz in the back of his brain that told him he knew this character and the show it was from but for the love of him, he couldn't pinpoint it.

"You're the prettiest princess around and I saw like a dozen Belles already", whispered the Latino.

His eyes were wide and he was gaping at Nico's sister in the same innocent awe as the little children were when they saw her in the princess-dress. It wasn't an obscene leering or a clear coming onto her, he was really genuinely just complimenting her for looking pretty. It was a bit adorable.

"Leo, stop flustering Princess Allura and move that tiny butt of yours", called an annoyed voice.

When Nico turned, he saw his pretty Ben 10 cosplayer. Next to each other, Nico managed to place the Latino's cosplay – Rex Salazar, the main character from _Generator Rex_. There had been a crossover episode with _Ben 10_ once and that was why Nico had started watching this show. It hadn't particularly stuck with him, if he was being honest, though. _Ben 10_ was definitely superior.

"Hello, princess", greeted Nico with a smile as he pushed past the Latino and to his sister.

She squealed happily and laid her arms around his neck to pull him into a hug. Due to classes, they hadn't seen each other a few months now. This was such a relief, to meet up again like this. There was a second squealing, but this one didn't come from Hazel. It came from Percy, noticing Nico.

"That's the Keith! The Keith I told you about!", hissed Percy, not quiet enough not to be overheard.

"Oh. Well, looks like your Keith already got his own princess", stated the Latino.

" _That_ is gross", intervened Jason casually as he and Reyna came to stand with them. "Because that's his baby sister. And Nico prefers himself a handsome hero over a pretty princess anyway."

Jason had a shit-eating grin on his face as he very obviously winked at Percy. Nico rolled his eyes. He loved Jason, he really did, but the blonde had the subtlety of a brick-wall.

"Where's your better half?", asked Nico and looked around.

"He went inside. Wanted to get us seats at the Voltron panel. He grew nervous when you weren't here earlier", laughed Hazel amused. "Who are your new friends? With Jay and Rey?"

She went to hug Jason and Reyna while eying Percy and Percy's Latino friend. Nico offered Percy a charming smile, once again getting lost in Percy's eyes. He had been so sure that such a bright, brilliant green could only be some kind of contacts, but if they were real? Nico could imagine getting lost in them every single day, really. Which was disturbing, because he had barely even talked to the cutie so far. Percy blushed before he turned to return Hazel's smile.

"Uh, we kinda just... met. I'm Percy. That's Leo", grinned Percy. "But if you're going to the Voltron panel, you think we can tag along? We were planning on heading there anyway."

"Only if you promise not to drool over Keith's voice actor more than you drool over me, or else I'll be forced to feel jealous", offered Nico playfully, winking at Percy.

No one had ever made Percy feel that much like swooning. Together, the six of them headed inside and looked for Frank. Frank was cosplaying Shiro, to go along with Nico's and Hazel's cosplays. Percy squealed again when they reached a widely waving, tall, broad Shiro cosplayer. Hazel smiled gently and basically fell into his arms to kiss him. When she sat down next to him, he went to hug Nico, Jason and Reyna. He then threw a questioning look at Percy and Leo.

"Those are Percy and Leo. Our new friends. Think we can fit them in here too?", asked Nico.

"Huh. Sure. Hey, I'm Frank, Hazel's fiance", grinned Frank with a friendly smile.

"Can I take a photo of you three later?", asked Percy very eagerly. "You all look awesome."

"Thanks", laughed Hazel with a blush. "Only if I can take a photo of you two too. I really liked that crossover. Rex and Ben were two of my favorite childhood heroes, really. But I blame Nico. I was mainly stuck watching whatever he liked too. The problem when you got three kids sharing one television, I guess. But I forced him through enough _Sailor Moon_ to make up for it."

"Yes, you did", drawled Nico out with a pointed look.

Jason and Reyna squeezed through to sit on Frank's other side, while Hazel took the spot right next to him, Nico next to his sister, followed by Percy and then Leo. The seven of them soaked up every bit of information that the panel was willing to give them, all eager.

/break\

By the time the panel wrapped up, Percy's phone buzzed with a text from Rachel. While Percy took his sweet time reading and replying – dyslexia was a bitch and Percy so preferred talking to people instead of texting – Leo was very animatedly talking to Frank and Hazel.

"Percy? You coming?", asked Nico, grasping Percy's elbow inquisitively. "Everyone's clearing out."

"Right. Yeah. Sorry", grinned Percy and got up to follow. "Leo, Rach asked if we wanna go eat."

"I am starving", groaned Leo, nodding wildly. "Where?"

"Chinese. She and Annie went ahead", stated Percy, eyes flickering over to Nico, Jason and Reyna, who were on his other side. "You guys... want to come along too? Our friend said the place is cheap but looks good. We could talk about the panel some?"

"Food sounds so good right now", agreed Jason, exchanging a look with Reyna.

"Sure. It's been a very long and exhausting con-day. Food sounds about right", said Reyna.

"Awesome!", exclaimed Leo happily. "Can I take pairing-pictures of you two then? Please?"

"Ew. You and your gross ships", sighed Percy dramatically while Leo used the Puppy Eyes of Despair ™ on Frank and Hazel. "It's such a burden being friends with you, Leo."

Leo stuck his tongue out at Percy while their group left the building. Percy grinned and elbowed the Latino. Nico smiled as he watched them. They really looked like an entertaining duo to know and Nico so wouldn't mind getting to know Percy better. He was happy Percy had invited them along.

"So, where are you from?", asked Nico casually.

"New York. Born and bred", declared Percy with a proud grin. "This one is imported from Texas."

"Oi!", yelped Leo with a glare. "Imported? I feel offended by that."

"Aw, but we only import the best", cooed Percy and kissed Leo's cheek.

Leo huffed and allowed Percy to ruffle his hair, while Jason raised an eyebrow. "So... are you two like a couple? Totally not judging. Just, you know, curious. Frank and Hazel are together. Reyna here is my girlfriend. Nico is totally and absolutely single and without a boyfriend right now."

Nico rolled his eyes at the brick-wall subtly once again. Percy made a curious sound in his throat.

"Naw, Leo and I are just best friends. And affectionate. It's just the way our friendship works", shrugged Percy. "But my ex-boyfriend used to get real jealous about it. Hence the 'ex'."

"Mh. So... you're single right now, Percy?", asked Jason.

"Oh, for the love of it, just ask him if he wants to go on a date with Nico, because this is painful!", groaned Reyna exasperated by her boyfriend. "Nico's living in New York too. Studying here. So are Jason and I, by the way. Hazel and Frank are attending college in New Orleans."

"Oh. So... gay, single and from here too?", hummed Percy intrigued, looking at Nico coyly. "And your very bad wingman over there... he's trying to set us up?"

"Well, it's not helpful that you're cosplaying his first crush", teased Hazel lightly. "When _Alien Force_ hit, Nico discovered he's actually really very gay. I think that's also when he discovered fanfiction. It was a scary time, really..."

Nico blushed and glared at his traitorous sister before turning to Percy. "You... don't happen to have a Kevin Levin in your cosplay-group, right? Because I'd be torn between wanting pairing-pictures and really disliking the idea of having you in pairing-pictures with someone else...?"

Nico held his breath, unsure if he was being charming or creepy at the moment and really hoping Percy had humor. Considering the wicked grin on his lips, Percy had humor. "Are you... offering to cosplay Kevin for me on the next con? Because I would not object to that."

"Only if you'll be my Lance", grinned Nico with a wink, sighing relieved.

/break\

Rachel as Gwen Tennyson and Annabeth as Charmcaster were a great addition to their group and got along very well with Hazel and Reyna. Percy and Nico were glad to have their friends occupied during dinner, because they were too busy getting lost in each other's eyes and learning more about the other. By the end of dinner, each of the two boys really-really- _really_ wanted to do pairing-cosplays with the other for whatever next convention would come.

"It... was really nice to meet you, Nico di Angelo", grinned Percy softly as they reached the hotel where Percy's group was staying in. "We're going to see each other tomorrow, right?"

They had compared schedules of panels and things they really wanted to see and realized some overlapped so the two groups had agreed to merge for those. Nico smiled and took Percy's hand, lifting it up to kiss it gently, which made a beautiful blush appear on Percy's cheeks.

"Looking forward to it. And... when the convention is over, give me a call. Literally whenever you have time. I'll make the time to see you", promised Nico before wincing. "That sounded really desperate. It was supposed to be charming and eloquent."

"I think it was cute. Cute's good", grinned Percy and blushed as he kissed Nico's cheek.

"Percy! Come on! You can do your weird crossover slash-fic tomorrow!", called Rachel loudly.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Yes, a bit of an open ending, but come on, you know they'll get together and live happily ever after. It was all about them being adorable and cosplaying ;) - Also, if you're unfamiliar with Voltron, please google "Keith Voltron" and you'll know why Nico is the perfect cosplayer for it. And when you did that, go and watch the show. Just, binge it and let it suck you in  
_


End file.
